


Orange and Blue

by StaciNadia



Category: Bleach, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, College Student Kurosaki Ichigo, College Student Stiles, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Opposites Attract, Werecat Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: Stiles thinks that orange and blue go together, but Derek isn't so sure.





	Orange and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first entry for the Sterek New Year's Extravaganza on Tumblr! The theme of the day is Crossovers, and I've been meaning to write this for a while now, and this was the perfect excuse to write it. Orange and blue and how they go together is something that Stiles talks about on Teen Wolf, and one of the first thoughts on that that I had was, "That sounds like Ichigo and Grimmjow!" So, yeah, Bleach meets Teen Wolf!
> 
> The canon divergence is for Teen Wolf, and the college AU is for Bleach.

It was a pleasant spring day as Stiles and Derek walked through the quad outside of Stiles’ dorm at Stanford University. It was Stiles’ first year in college and he was acclimating well, despite the fact that he’d been separated from his pack for the majority of the school year. Luckily, Derek, who’d been his boyfriend since the summer after most of the pack had graduated, was able to come visit him at least one weekend each month, which made being away a lot more bearable.

But at the moment, they were having an argument, and Stiles was trying to prove his point with his usual flailing enthusiasm. “Orange and blue _are_ a good combination, Derek! And it’s _not_ just because they’re the colors of the Mets!”

Derek rolled his eyes, but his expression was fond, and Stiles tried not to melt at the softness in the older man’s eyes. “Are you sure about that?” he asked Stiles teasingly. “You _do_ love the Mets an awful lot.”

Stiles stared at Derek openmouthed, putting a hand on top of his heart as though wounded. “Well, of course I do! How could anyone even _not_ like the Mets? They’re like the best team ever!” he protested. “But even without the Mets, blue and orange are great together. Don’t you remember that shirt of mine back in high school?”

“I try not to,” Derek glared at Stiles, but there was no heat behind his look.

“Okay, we can just forget the circumstances that led to you wearing it,” Stiles said, waving his arms around. “But don’t you think it looked good? And there’s the whole color theory thing about them being complementary colors or something, and complementary colors are supposed to look good together.”

Derek raised one of his impressive eyebrows. “ _You_ know color theory?”

“Not much of it,” Stiles admitted. “But I _do_ know Lydia Martin, who is knowledgeable about all things fashion and color, along with pretty much everything else.”

Derek hummed in thought, then took Stiles’ hand in his own. The pair was silent for a while, enjoying the nice day as well as just being together. They watched as students walked or ran by, rushing off to classes or to get food.

“So,” Stiles said, breaking the comfortable silence, “when are you going to admit that they _are_ good together?” 

Derek looked skeptical. “I don’t know…”

Stiles looked around the quad wildly, trying to come up with something blue and orange to prove his point. He could hear the faint sounds of an argument in the distance, which were gradually getting louder.

“That is the dumbest thing I ever heard, Kurosaki!”

“Are you calling me a liar, Grimm?”

“No, but it makes no sense!”

“Of course it does, if you stop and use that brain of yours!”

Stiles’ face broke out into a huge grin. The _perfect_ people to help him convince Derek were coming. “Give me a minute, Der, and I’ll show you just how good blue and orange can be!”

Soon, a couple of young men were walking across the quad, still arguing. Stiles waved his hand at the two. “Hey, Ichigo, come here a minute!” he called out.

One of the two men turned toward Stiles and after a quick conversation with the other led the way over to him and Derek. As they approached, it became very clear why Stiles thought they were perfect for trying to convince his boyfriend.

Ichigo Kurosaki had the most vivid shade of orange hair that Stiles had ever seen, and it apparently was completely natural. Ichigo was from Japan and he was studying to be a doctor like his father. Though they were studying completely different things, they had both chosen a minor in mythology. They’d bonded over interesting mythological creatures since their first day of class together. Apparently Ichigo was well acquainted with supernatural creatures as much as Stiles was, to Stiles’ delight. He still wasn’t entirely sure what Ichigo was, though it seemed to have something to do with dead spirits.

The other man Stiles didn’t know as well, but he did know that he hung around Ichigo a whole lot and he had a last name that was some weird conglomeration of German and French. His name was Grimm-something and he was older than Ichigo and Stiles. He had the same sort of bad boy image that Derek did, though Stiles had never seen him in a leather jacket. Interestingly, he was a business student. There was something distinctly feline about his mannerisms, sort of like how Derek had the habit of sniffing the air when he caught a smell. And his hair was a vivid baby blue, which clearly couldn‘t be natural.

As the two approached, Stiles heard Derek growling lowly. “What’s the matter, Derek?” he whispered.

“Werecat,” came Derek’s terse reply.

“Werepanther, actually.” Grimm-whatever said as he and Ichigo came up to them, his hands casually in his jean pockets. “Calm down, mutt.”

Well, that certainly explained the felineness. 

Derek’s growling got louder in response. Thankfully, the quad was a fairly noisy place and no one seemed to notice the growls. He clenched his fists as if trying to keep himself from letting his claws loose.

On the other hand, Grimm didn’t have any compunctions about his claws. He held out a hand, which gradually turned black, and a thin claw longer than Derek’s protruded from one finger.

“Grimmjow,” Ichigo hissed at him and punched the werepanther in the side.

Grimm nearly fell to the ground, his claw retracted and his hand returned to its normal color. “Ow, Kurosaki!” he cried out.

Stiles was impressed that Ichigo was apparently uninjured after punching a were creature. It hurt him to hit the werewolves he knew, even if it was just in fun. “Whoa, how did you do that without hurting your hand, dude?” he asked excitedly.

Ichigo shrugged. “I’ve been taking karate lessons since I was a kid. I’m a black belt.”

“Cool,” Stiles nodded.

Ichigo shared a look with Stiles and shook his head. “Don’t mind Grimmjow,” he said to Stiles and Derek. “He’s mostly harmless. So, what is it you needed us for?” Grimm also looked over curiously

“Well,” Stiles drawled. “My boyfriend Derek here doesn’t believe that blue and orange go together at all. And clearly, you two do go together pretty well from what I’ve seen this year.”

Grimm started laughing, a big smirk on his face. “Bet you like that, huh, Ichi?” He nudged his boyfriend in the side, then turned to Stiles and Derek. “He was called a delinquent because of that orange hair of his, but he didn’t like being called that because he wasn’t a bad kid at all. I didn’t always have this hair color, but I fought a lot back in high school, so it would have been fitting for me. It’s kinda funny that you’re thinking these hair colors are a good thing.”

Ichigo smiled at Grimm‘s response. Stiles had rarely ever seen such a smile on the orange-haired man’s face before. He was usually a real serious kid, and his smiles were usually pretty small. “I’m impressed, Grimm,” he said softly.

“Aw, Ichi,” the werepanther pouted. “You’re gonna ruin my image.”

Stiles grinned. Grimm was sounding more and more like Derek. A tough-looking supernatural creature who was really just a marshmallow inside. Ichigo was probably nearly as lucky as Stiles himself was. Nobody could have his amazing luck.

“Well, we’d better go. See you in class, Stiles. Nice to meet you, Derek,” Ichigo waved goodbye to them

After the other couple left, Stiles turned to Derek, who had been mostly quiet during their interaction, and gave him an expectant look. When the older man didn’t answer, Stiles prodded, “Well?”

“The two of them were your proof because of their hair colors?” Derek asked.

Stiles nodded. “They’re kind of opposite in personality, you know? Like Grimm seems like a volatile bad boy, but you can see that Ichigo understands him and calms him down. And Ichigo’s a pretty serious dude, but Grimm makes him laugh and have some fun.”

“Kind of like us,” Derek mused. “I’m pretty quiet, but you talk enough for both of us.” He grinned at Stiles.

Stiles grinned back. “Yeah, and you’re all serious and broody, and I bring plenty of fun into your life. I don’t know what you’d do without me.”

Derek responded by planting a kiss right on Stiles’ lips, causing him to flail for a moment before melting and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend as they continued kissing. When they finally separated, breathless and in Stiles’ case giddly, Derek whispered, “I don’t know, either.”

“Then let‘s not find out,” Stiles said, resting his forehead on Derek’s and smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't decided what Ichigo is yet, but whatever it is will have something to do with sending spirits onto the afterlife. I also haven't decided Stiles' major. I might continue this universe if people like it!
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
